


Los Ingobernables De Japon One Shots

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, Brothers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gangbang, Gen, LIJ is family, Multi, Multiple Partners, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sharing Partners, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Collection of one shots featuring all members of Los Ingobernables de JaponRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter for tags/warnings for that specific chapterWill be an ongoing collection





	1. Different Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, drinking, light sexual content

Shingo Takagi took a sip of his beer, shrewd eyes surveying his surroundings as he sat on the plush couch in the VIP lounge of some fancy nightclub the boys had dragged him out to. Shingo was still getting used to the hard partying lifestyle LIJ embraced whole-heartedly. While he liked to go out and drink, Shingo was more of a bar kind of guy; but he was starting to see the appeal of these clubs they seemed so fond of. With a bar it was hit or miss if you found suitable female companionship; while in the clubs there was no shortage of women to be had. A plus for sure in Shingo’s eyes. Yes their nonstop partying was quite a change to Shingo’s previous ways, but he was quickly learning to embrace it whole heartedly. 

He was definitely getting used to the private rooms Sanada always snagged for them. Only having the company of those you selected was a huge perk as far as Shingo was concerned. Only the best and prettiest were allowed in their territory. He particularly liked that he didn’t have to put much effort in. Sanada would wander down to the dance floor and become enamored with some pretty little thing. Only he got bored quickly, so when something prettier came along he would send his pouting leavings on up to his brothers in the lounge. One such broken hearted little thing was currently perched on Bushi’s lap, being consoled by the masked man by his tongue down her throat. Two of them were with Naito, one on each side each vying for his attention as he pretty much ignored them. 

Hiromu was to his right, not interested in anyone apart from the shy waitress who was stumbling her way through serving the voracious group. Eavesdropping on Hiromu’s conversation with her had revealed tonight was her first night working in the VIP area and her nerves were palpable. Hiromu was probably as lucky as she was going to get in these shark infested waters. He could play sweet and affectionate like no other in the group. 

Pulling her attention from Hiromu Shingo signaled for another beer eyeing her ass in contemplation as she scurried from the room. He didn’t have more than cursory interest in her; Hiromu had staked his claim clearly, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t admire the view. Especially since it unnerved her so. If she was this intimidated by Shingo, he felt sorry for her when she crossed paths with Evil. She would probably faint dead away. Luckily for her Evil was stalking the dance floor, on the prowl for a very particular type of woman. 

The door opened bringing his attention to the entering waitress, keeping her trapped in his gaze as she delivered drinks to Naito and Bushi before hesitantly approaching him. His grin widened as he watched her lift the drink from the tray hand trembling noticeably as she held it out to him. It was a shame Hiromu had dibs, he could have some fun with her. 

“As amusing as your fear is, you don’t have to worry. I’m never going to touch you.” Shingo chuckled at the instantaneous relief that appeared on her face. “I’m going to leave you to Hiromu’s capable hands.” 

Shaking his head with a grin as Hiromu pulled the waitress into his lap Shingo once again turned his attention to the dance floor below. He was willing to bet by the time Hiromu was done with that waitress she was going to regret thinking he was the harmless one. 

The door opened again, this time on a loud slam followed by Evil’s broad shouldered frame pushing through the door with a scowl on his face. Just as he’d expected the waitress looked like she was about to have a heart attack as she stared at the darkly dressed man with the countenance to match. 

“This fucking place sucks.” Evil growled turning the force of his glare on the frightened waitress. “Get off his dick and go get me a drink.”

“Evil-san!” Hiromu chastised when she bolted out of his lap and out of the room. “Why are you being so rude to my friend?” 

“She’s not your friend.” Evil said flopping down on the couch. “She’s the waitress and her job is to serve us.”

“She was serving me just fine.” Hiromu pouted. “Now she probably won’t come back because you were mean.” 

Evil brushed off his concerns with wave of his hand, muttering she damn well better come back with something strong. A few moments later a new waitress appeared with apologies that the old girl suddenly grew ill and had to leave. 

“Damn you Evil-san!” Hiromu said with a glare. “How could you scare her off like that? I liked her.” 

Rising to his feet Hiromu flounced from the room, cursing Evil the entire way out as he tried to track down his now wayward love interest. 

Rolling his eyes Evil took his whisky and shot it back in one swallow, shifting as he found himself the focus of baleful glares from Naito and Bushi.

“What?” He asked defensively. “Like this is the worst thing I’ve done. He’ll get over it.”


	2. Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little drabble that was bouncing around my head on the eve of Wrestle Kingdom that didn’t end up going anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, alcohol use, mentions of sex

The night before Wrestle Kingdom they were all hyped, the frenetic energy that only comes from big shows coursing through their veins. The six were sprawled around the luxurious couches of Sanada’s private suite at Ageha, leavings of a ravaged meal on the tables between them, empty bottles spread about with half-filled glasses littering the area. 

“How about a game boys?” Naito proposed with a grin, matching excitement lighting up the faces of Bushi, Hiromu, Sanada and Evil while Shingo looked intrigued, but confused. 

“Hiromu, why don’t you explain the rules since Shingo hasn’t played with us before?” Naito asked laughing as Hiromu enthusiastically rolled off the couch he was lounging on and sprung to his feet. 

“Rule number one,” Hiromu said theatrically. “Only the winner of the game gets laid tonight and everyone else has to watch.” 

Shingo quirked an eyebrow, glancing around at the room surprised to see no dissenting opinions. Then again Naito had said they had played this game before so he supposed they would be aware of that particular rule.

“Rule number two,” Hiromu held up two fingers dramatically waving them above his head. “The winner must fuck the girl the group picks out.” 

“Rule number three, the prize selection must be unanimous. If a unanimous choice cannot be reached then…” Hiromu said gleefully. 

“Nobody gets laid for a month.” The group finished unenthusiastically. 

“I suggest you assholes all agree,” Evil said shortly. “I’m not going a month without sex.” 

Having finished his duties Hiromu flopped back onto his seat before grabbing a glass of wine and a handful of edami looking expectantly at Naito to continue.

“Do we want to pick the prize first so everyone knows what they’re playing for?” Naito asked. Depending on their moods sometimes they picked ahead of time, and sometimes they waited until after to choose. 

“Have you ever not agreed on the prize?” Shingo asked curiously.

Four sets of angry eyes shifted to glare at Sanada who had the decency to look chagrined.

“Once.” Bushi said flatly. “Sanada refused to lower his standards to reach a concurrence.”

“And nobody cheats?” Shingo asked skeptically. Given what he knew about this bunch so far, it seemed impossible to imagine any of them going that long. 

“Of course not. We have honor.” Evil said. 

“It was a rough month.” Hiromu lamented. “We had a new assistant and a new bunch of interns come in during that time. Such pretty girls. All off limits.” 

The others chimed in, picking on Sanada as he held his hands up in defense, promising not to be the holdout ever again. 

“Alright, everyone quit picking on Sanada.” Naito finally put a stop to the teasing. “Bushi, break out the cards and deal us in. Let’s see who the lucky man is going to be tonight.”


	3. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Ingobernables de Japon are on a trip to Mexico; bar hopping and sexual encounters. This was a continuation of another author's work (with permission) unfortunately that author deleted her stories so there's no reference point but the story makes sense without out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol use, fighting, explicit language, sexual content, suggestive themes

Work Text:

 

“Alright sweetling, you can fuck off now.” Naito said with an unrepentant grin. Studious Girl from last night had just finished sucking him off and now he was ready to start the day. He didn’t stick around to listen to her sputtered indignation, rising from the bed and heading towards the bathroom humming an off-key tune. He was in a great mood this morning. He had woken up with Studious Girl’s full pouty lips wrapped around his cock, just like he had hoped last night, and in just a few hours he was going to be joined by his Los Ingobernables brethren from Japan. They would then be meeting up with the Mexican chapter of the brotherhood and then all hell would break loose. Lots of fucking and fighting to be had. The two things that made Naito the happiest. As long as Studious Girl was long gone by the time he was done showering, things would continue swimmingly. 

Exiting the bathroom, Naito ran the towel over his head, ruffling his hair dry. Pleased to see the room empty, he discarded the towel around his waist and padded across the small hotel room towards his suitcase. As he slid on a pair of black jeans his phone pinged with a message. A grin lit up his face as he read the message from Bushi indicating they had landed at the airport and would be heading his direction as soon as they rented a car. Flipping on the TV, Naito found an old movie to watch, kicking back against the bedspread to enjoy his last bit of peace before chaos descended. Once the boys got here, it would be non-stop partying for the next several days. He must have dozed off because the next thing Naito knew he was being startled by a loud pounding on his hotel door. Rubbing his hand over his face to clear the sleep he opened the door with a wide yawn. 

He laughed as Evil barreled in, picking him up off his feet and swinging him around before they were joined in a boisterous group hug, voices excitedly chattering on top of each other as they all greeted their leader. They were more than just stable mates, they were family, and they had missed Naito while he was gone. With a grin Naito slung his arm around Hiromu’s shoulder holding out a fist to the stuffed cat in his arms. Hiromu smiled and held out Daryl’s paw for the requisite fist bump, grin getting brighter with Naito rubbed the cat’s head as he disengaged. Settling around the room the group made plans for lunch and a little sightseeing before they would meet up at the bar later with Rush and Pierroth, the local ungovernable members. 

Because he is an asshole and was hoping Studious Girl might return and he could give her a hard time, Tetsuya took them to the little restaurant she was at when he saw her yesterday, sitting out on the patio with pitchers of beer and plentiful appetizers scattered around their table. While they ate Naito filled them in on his exploits from the night before, as well as from the course of his vacation, and in turn the guys told their tales. Unfortunately, Studious Girl never made an appearance. After a few pitchers of beer the group wandered around the little town, flirting with the pretty senoritas in the shops as they went.

“Chicks just love him and his damn cat.” Bushi muttered as they watched a trio of young women flirting with Hiromu, stroking the cat and Hiromu’s hair while he giggled. 

“Yeah, he knows how to fucking work it too.” Evil said giving props to their little brother. By far the most innocent of the bunch, though that wasn’t saying much, the older members of the group looked out for their little brother. His sometimes childish demeanor, and the fact that he was a little bit off in the head, led people to underestimate him and try to take advantage of him. They soon learned that Hiromu was a little badass, a legit ticking time bomb that you didn’t want to be around when the fuse ran out. But, as was sometimes the case, if Hiromu was not feeling up to defending himself; he had four brothers who were more than happy to take up his battles. 

As the sun sank low in the sky, casting shadows over the town LIJ made their way to the bar where they were meeting Rush and Pierroth. They were greeted by their friends with rounds of beer and a tray full of tequila shots at the ready, loud greetings abounded as everyone hugged and began chattering amongst each other. 

Tossing back another shot, Naito assessed the room with a calculating gaze. What is with this town and couples he thought as he didn’t spot more than a couple of single females throughout the room. Grabbing a cold cerveza from the ice bucket on the table he looked back over the couples, noting many attractive females and gave a shrug. He supposed he could mess around with some loved-up females. He would take his fun tonight where he could get it. Yesterday was tranquilo, he didn’t want to work. Today, he was refreshed and ready for whatever may come, so he was willing to expend some effort. Leaning towards Seiya Sanada who was seated on the stool next to him making eyes at someone, Naito caught his attention.

“Feel like a game Seiya?” He asked his partner in crime with a sly smile.

“Always.” Seiya replied. “What do you have in mind?” Seiya threw back a shot, glancing around the room in an effort to guess what Naito was up to.

“There are a lot of couples, no?” Naito asked seeing Seiya evaluating the room. Sanada nodded in agreement, arching an eyebrow in silent question.

“I propose we see who can score the most with these unavailable females. Any type of sexual contact counts.” Naito said. They had played games like this before, they both knew sexual contact meant genitals had to be involved. Just making out didn’t count. 

“You’re on. “ Seiya said with a grin, sliding off his barstool and slapping Naito on the back. “And be prepared to lose.” Naito watched as Seiya trailed after a woman who had just left the table she had been seated at with a man who was obviously her date. 

“That asshole.” He cursed as he saw the woman glance back at the following Seiya as she walked into the ladies room. Seiya had obviously already planted some seeds that Naito had missed and now had a leg up on the competition. Taking a long pull from his beer Naito quickly scanned the room for the easiest target. He needed to even the playing field and fast. He’d be damned if he was going to let his protégé burn him. If he was playing this game, he usually liked to go for the most obviously in love couple, it upped the stakes quite a bit, but tonight was about numbers, so he would take easy for now. If the night allowed for it, he would play his style later. 

His luck appeared to turning up as he spotted a pretty little senorita morosely stirring her frozen margarita with a straw. Her boyfriend had his arm slung around her shoulder, but was clearly not paying her any attention, laughing and chatting with his friends. She glanced around the room, gaze landing on Naito who gave his most charming smile and tipped his beer bottle towards her. She quickly smiled back before looking back at her boyfriend and taking several gulps of her drink and signaling for another.

“Gotcha!” Naito said aloud. “Drink up baby.” 

“You on the prowl Tetsuya?” Rush asked slinging his arm around Naito’s shoulders. 

“Of course.” Naito scoffed. “When am I not?” Rush laughed and returned to his conversation leaving Naito to resume his flirting. He watched as she got tired of waiting for the waitress, striding purposefully towards the bar, gliding right past him. Naito turned to enjoy the view of her supple ass encased in a bright yellow mini skirt. He idly wondered what color her panties were as she raised up on her tiptoes in an effort to get the bartender’s attention, causing her skirt to rise almost scandalously.

Like a predator stalking its prey, Naito slid up behind her, close enough that she could feel his body heat, but not touching her. Leaning over her shoulder Naito snapped his fingers immediately gaining the attention of the bartender and ordering her drink.

“You know, if had a woman as beautiful as you sitting with me I wouldn’t be talking to my male friends.” Naito said smoothly. “In fact, I don’t think I would be doing any talking at all. I think I would have you pushed up against a wall with my tongue buried in your pretty little pussy.” He stared intensely into her eyes, letting her see exactly how much he would enjoy that, hiding his smirk as her breath hitched. Her eyes darted over to her boyfriend, who hadn’t even noticed she was gone before flickering back to him. 

“Please,” She whimpered. 

“Let’s go to the ladies’ room.” Naito suggested motioning for her to lead the way. As the entered the hallway leading back to the bathrooms they passed Seiya who narrowed his eyes as he saw Naito pass. 

“Pickings are getting kind of slim.” Naito commented a few hours later as Seiya was preparing to follow his latest into the back. “Getting a bit boring here.” The rest of the table nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll liven it up.” Seiya said with a smirk. “Just give me a few minutes.” 

Ten minutes later Seiya trialed out of the back behind his latest conquest who rejoined her lover who was none the wiser to what had just occurred. Rather than rejoin his brothers Seiya continued past them, making them all look on curiously as to what he had planned. Having a feeling things were about to liven up, Pierroth casually strode up to the bar and slapped down several hundred dollars. “No policia por favor.” He said with a nod at the stack of cash. It was more than enough to cover any potential damage and for them to pocket a nice chunk. The bartender nodded, sliding the money into his pocket.

Coming right up to the woman’s table, Seiya pulled her lacy panties from his pocket and dropped it right in the middle of her boyfriend’s plate. “You forgot these. “ He said with a smug smile delivered right at the man. 

The woman’s boyfriend jumped to his feet, swinging his fist at Seiya who easily dodged it, before swinging back with a punch of his own, catching the man on the side of the head. Fists began flying as an all-out brawl broke out, the man’s friends trying to jump Seiya and the Los Ingobernables joining in the fray, bodies flying everywhere as glass shattered around. In the end the Los Ingobernables stood tall before being unceremoniously escorted from the bar. 

Laughing boisterously as they trampled down the street, the group made their way to another bar, taking up residence at a table and quickly surveying the scene. Seeing the lack of couples in their new location Naito turned to Seiya.

“Call it a draw?” He asked.

“Draw.” Sanada said, the two shaking hands on the deal. 

As the group settled in, eventually they ended up with a group of senoritas who found themselves perched on the lap of each member of the group, with the exception of Hiromu who somehow had two women cooing over him, suggestively stroking his cat. He was lapping up the attention, moving off to a corner with the girls with a sly smile at his stable mates. 

“How the hell does he get all the girls with that damn cat?” Evil said, shaking his head with a smile, hands firmly wrapped around the hips of the woman on his lap.

“It’s so cute.” She cooed glancing in that direction. “He loves that little kitty.”

“Nobody asked for your opinion darling.” Evil told her. “Just sit here and look pretty.” She huffed in aggravation, but did as directed without much too fuss, making no attempt to leave Evil’s lap.

After a while some of the bar patrons started getting rather upset that all the females were flocking to the famous wrestlers. A few of the braver patrons decided to strike out at the invaders. 

“Hey give him back!” Hiromu’s shriek cut through the loud din in the bar, catching the immediate attention of his stable mates. Sanada, Evil and Naito shot to their feet as they looked over at Hiromu, seeing a couple of guys had grabbed Daryl and were taunting Hiromu. 

“Those fuckers” Naito growled storming in that direction. Hiromu had just gotten his friend replaced, and Naito for damn sure wasn’t going to let his brother’s heart get broken again, especially by some drunk idiots.

“Fucking little pussy with his little kitty cat.” One of the men taunted, shaking Daryl in Hiromu’s face and yanking it back as the younger man tried to grab it.

“I sincerely hope you weren’t talking to my brother like that!” Sanada growled, grabbing the man by the arm and spinning him around to face him. The man’s face paled as he saw him and his friend surrounded by the six Los Ingobernables members who all looked ready to lay down. 

“Give him back his cat.” Evil said his voice low, eyes narrowed, anger emanating from his expression. 

The man slowly handed Daryl back to Hiromu who clung tightly to the animal, his face still distraught. Naito was pissed that these assholes were ruining his friend’s night out. Hiromu didn’t deserve to be treated like that. 

“We aren’t going to let them get away with fucking with Hiromu and Daryl are we Tetsuya?” Sanada checked. 

“Hell no we aren’t.” Naito confirmed stepping forward to push the man in the chest before swinging his fist into his jaw. 

That was all it took for yet another brawl to break out, Pierroth heading to the bar with a rueful smile, pulling out another stack of bills. He had come prepared fully anticipating fights to break out. “No policia?” He said again waving the bills. The man behind the bar nodded, taking the bribe as Pierroth returned to the fray. 

After the fight was over, the group once again found themselves in the street. Looking up Naito saw the sun beginning to rise. 

“Well, that was a pretty successful night.” He commented. “Lots of pussy, lots of fighting. Works for me.” The group broke into laughter strolling down the streets in search of a liquor store to continue the party back at their hotel since the bars were shutting down and they were nowhere near done.


	4. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Ingobernables de Japon end up in a mysterious house after their car breaks down. Short Drabble

“This place gives me the creeps.” Hiromu Takahashi shivered, clutching Daryl close to his chest as he, along with the rest of his Los Ingobernables de Japon brothers, crept along the darkened hallway. Hiromu would swear the temperature dropped with every step they took. Their rental car had broken down on the mountain road. With no cellphone coverage and after not having seen another vehicle for over a half hour the group had decided to grab some belongings and hike along the road in hopes of finding a phone. 

“Everything gives you the creeps,” Evil scoffed. “Stop being a little bitch and man up.”

“Watch it Evil,” Naito snapped. “Just because you are afraid doesn’t mean you can take it out on Hiromu.” 

“Of course you have to stick up for Hiromu.” Bushi chimed in. “God forbid he do anything for himself.” 

“I am not afraid.” Evil yelled at the same time. He would never admit it out loud, but he was feeling just a bit uneasy in here. Instead of copping to that, he was going to pick on Hiromu as a distraction.

“What’s that Bushi?” Naito asked angrily. “Do you have a problem with someone defending your brother?” 

Bushi’s eyes cut to Hiromu, who was already on edge with the situation they were in and wearing a hurt expression as he clutched his cat friend. “No, I’m sorry Hiro, I didn’t mean to be a dick.” Bushi apologized. 

“It’s okay Bushi-chan.” Hiromu said softly. “Maybe we should go elsewhere. I don’t believe this place is going to have a working phone.” 

“Did you see anywhere else Hiromu?” Sanada finally spoke up. Unlike his brothers, he wasn’t scared. Spooky houses didn’t bother him. His fears lied more in the getting old, ugly and losing his money area. 

“No Seiya.” Hiromu admitted. 

The group continued walking down the hallway, everyone breaking into laughter when a spider web caught Bushi across the face and he screamed hysterically flapping about as he tried to get the web off him.

“Fucking assholes.” He muttered glaring balefully at his friends. “I could’ve been getting bitten by poisonous spiders and all your dumb fucks could do is laugh at me.” He stomped ahead, the rest of them trailing after trying to muffle their laughter. They were wandering for a while, feeling like they were going in circles, yet to come across a phone when they finally stumbled across a kitchen. Naito moved to the sink, surprised to find running water, while Evil flicked on a light switch, causing them all to squint as bright fluorescent lights lit the room. Hiromu set about putting their food in the fridge and out on the counters while Sanada hunted the surrounding rooms for a phone. 

“House has everything but a goddamn phone,” He muttered moments later when he returned. He took the bottle of water offered to him by Bushi, greedily downing it as he leaned back against the countered as he surveyed the room. Bushi seemed to have reverted back to his normal self after his run in with the spiders, laughing with Naito as they sat on the counter. Evil was munching on some crackers sitting on the floor against the wall. Hiromu was keeping his back to the wall, his eyes darting between the two entrances to the room determined to make sure no one snuck up on him. Feeling a tugging at his heart Sanada cursed himself for being so damn attached to his little brother. His protective instincts were flaring so he had to act.

“C’mere Hiro-san,” Sanada called to Hiromu who looked up with the brightest smile on his face. 

“Really Seiya?” Hiro asked, have afraid the man was playing a trick on him. 

“Hurry up before I change my mind,” Sanada said grumpily, hiding a smile as Hiromu hurried over to him. Sanada slung his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders giving him a light squeeze. Looking over the room once again he saw Naito giving him an approving nod of the head and had to look away to avoid smiling like an idiot.

They sat around discussing their next course of action for the next several moments when suddenly, a loud bang sounded just in the other room, making them all jump, Hiromu clinging to Sanada to prevent him from going to investigate.

“The ghost will kill you Seiya,” Hiromu said, eyes wide as he planted his feet in a desperate attempt at making the man stay by his side. 

“There’s no such thing as ghosts Hiromu,” Seiya told him, rolling his eyes and looking at his brothers to confirm his opinion. “Are you kidding me?” he asked annoyance coating his tone as he saw the three huddled together. Even Naito looked pale, staring in the direction the sound had come from. 

“How do you explain that then?” Bushi said, voice trembling. 

“Well, if Hiromu would let me go I would be able to go see and explain it.” Seiya pointed out. “Why don’t you guys come grab him and then I go see what the big bad noise was.” 

Evil and Bushi looked to Naito for his thoughts. Naito pursed his lips as he considered the situation. “Fine Seiya, it’s your decision.” He said with a lazy shrug. He certainly wasn’t going to volunteer. He had spent a lot of years in Mexico, and they were a very superstitious bunch, many of their beliefs rubbing off on him.

Evil disengaged Hiromu from Seiya and pulled him over to Bushi and Naito who pulled the man into their protective circle. “Wait!” Hiro called running back to Seiya. “Take Daryl with you. He is very brave and will help protect you.” Seiya reluctantly took the stuffed cat, tucking it under his arm and walking through the door. The second he crossed the threshold, the lights turned off, blanketing the room in darkness.


	5. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIJ give the waitress at the diner a hard time

Bushi’s signature smirk was firmly in place as he stared at the increasingly frustrated waitress who was straining across the table trying valiantly to reach the checkbook held just beyond her reach in Bushi’s outstretched hand. 

“Can you just give me the check?” Sia growled giving up her attempts while glaring at the rest of the men around the table who seemed to find the whole situation hilarious. 

“Say please or it’s not happening” Bushi taunted waving it in her face and snatching it quickly back when she grabbed for it. 

“I’m not saying please.” Sia said stubbornly. “You have to pay the bill. You have to give it to me before you leave, so I’ll just wait.” She smirked victoriously and spun on her heel heading back to the counter and away from the infuriating man. 

“Or we could just tell your boss what a shitty waitress you were,” Bushi called halting her retreat. He grinned as Sia slowly turned around, flames of fire flashing in her eyes. “How unspeakably rude you were when I was simply trying to pay the tab.” 

“You’re really going to play that card?” Sia spat crossing her arms over her chest. “After the shit I put up with serving you assholes? You’re lucky I didn’t spit in your food.” She grinned viciously. “Or maybe I did.” 

She took great satisfaction in the varying looks of disgust that passed around the table, getting a measure of revenge in their discomfort. She hadn’t spit in their food. Much as she wanted to, she wouldn’t ever do it, but they didn’t know that. 

“If you spit in my food you’re going to have a lot bigger problems than Bushi hiding the check from you.” 

Sia startled as the hulking man leaning against the window spoke up, raising his eyes to stare at her with an intensity that had her shaking in her shoes. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt trapped unable to tear her eyes away from him. 

“You didn’t do something as stupid as spitting in our food did you?” Evil asked. Involuntarily Sia took a step closer to the table, straining to hear him as his voice was soft and low. 

Slowly Sia shook her head her eyes looked on Evil’s as she approached slowly. 

“Good girl.” Evil praised. “Now ask Bushi politely for the book.” 

Sia came to a stop as her thighs hit the ledge of the table shaking her from the almost hypnotic trance she had been in, startling as she hadn’t realized she was that close to them once again. Tearing her eyes away from Evil she refocused her attention on Bushi. 

“Will you please give me the checkbook?” Sia asked glancing out of the corner of her eye at Evil, seeking his approval. She felt bereft as he gave her nothing, deliberately turning away from her to lean over and whisper something in the ear of the long haired man seated next to him. 

“You really should learn to loosen up.” Bushi said slapping the book into her outstretched hand with a flourish. “We were just having some fun.” 

With those words the group slid out of the booth, brushing past Sia and leaving her staring after them as they exited the diner. Her eyes stayed firmly on Evil as he climbed into the back seat of their SUV, only breaking her stare as the door slammed shut behind him. 

Releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding Sia opened the check yen falling out, flittering to the floor. Kneeling down to the pick up the papers she gaped in disbelief as she discovered they had left almost triple the bill.


	6. Welcome to LIJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingo Takagi gets the official welcome to Los Ingobernables de Japon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Five men, two women. Sharing, slut shaming, language, oral sex.

Their first meeting occurred in the downtrodden Tokyo café that Los Ingobernables liked to call their home. Shingo Takagi felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time walking through that door: nerves. Not the performance nerves that were common place, but deep down honest to goodness nerves. He had met them all individually at one point or another throughout his long career. Hell, he had known Tetsuya Naito for over seventeen years. He had trained with Evil and Sanada separately with their mutual trainer. Crossed paths with Hiromu and Bushi in various promotions. Today he was meeting with them as a group for the first time. To see if he would be a good fit for them. 

Shingo had been honestly surprised when Naito had reached out to him a few months ago about potentially coming over to New Japan Pro Wrestling when his Dragon Gate contract was up and joining Los Ingobernables de Japon. After some consideration Shingo had decided it was an opportunity he didn’t want to pass up and had conveyed his willingness. However he had to clear this last hurdle in order to be formally offered a spot in the group. 

They were all in the booth when he arrived, save for Hiromu Takahashi who was still recuperating from his injury. Their heads were bent together in conversation, aside from Sanada who looked like he may be asleep with his head leaning against the window. Silence fell over the table as Shingo approached and he found himself the center of attention. He stared back at them not giving an inch as he met their challenge. Finally Naito grinned and waved him into the booth as he and Bushi scooted into the curve of the corner booth for Shingo to slide in. 

“Welcome Shingo,” Naito greeted him. “You know everybody right?” 

Shingo nodded receiving various greetings as the waitress approached their table. 

“Are you ready to order now Naito-sama?” She asked politely with her pen poised over her notepad. 

“Coffee.” Sanada half-snarled his voice barely audible as he shifted his body and hunched over the table. 

“Just coffee Sanada? Sure you don’t want some fried eggs, or bacon? Or maybe some Oyakodon?” Naito teased. 

“Fuck you Naito.” Sanada spat irritably, his face looking rather pecked at the mention of all that greasy food. He hunched in further on himself as Evil and Bushi joined in on the laughter with Naito with Shingo looking on with an amused half-smile. 

“Ignore Sanada,” Evil told Shingo helpfully. “He’s useless without his coffee. Plus the pussy over drank last night and can’t handle his hangover.” 

“Fuck you too Evil.” Sanada snapped. “You’re gonna think its real funny when I puke all over you.” 

Evil frowned and scooted further away from Sanada looking ready to bolt at his threat. 

“Asshole.” Evil muttered. 

Everyone else put in their orders and conversation picked up with Sanada slowly joining in as his caffeine kicked in. As time passed and the men ate and talked, the tension that had been evident in the air slowly dissipated, the relief nearly palpable as they all came to understand that Shingo was going to fit in just fine with this rag tag little group. It’s always a risk introducing someone new to such a close dynamic, but even Sanada, the most reticent of the group gave his tactile approval. 

Since that initial meeting they had gotten together a few more times, always in the same Tokyo diner where Naito could trust LIJ’s business wouldn’t be spread around the gossip pages growing closer and getting a feel for each other. Shingo got a glimpse into the well-oiled machine that was LIJ and began forming bonds with each of the members. 

Finally it was the day of his debut. Everyone was giving Evil a wide berth given his surly mood. He was pissed he wasn’t going to wrestle on the show, having a beat down angle instead that was going to set up his match with Chris Jericho at Power Struggle. It was a big match and a big deal, but Evil was still fuming he wasn’t going to get in the ring. The air in the arena was electric, buzz about LIJ’s new member at a fevered pitch, as well as the triple threat champion match had the audience impassioned. 

Shingo got called out of the locker room to do a pre-debut shoot in the hallways, leaving the remaining three members of LIJ alone in the locker room. 

“We gonna show Shingo what LIJ’s all about or what?” Evil asked as he re-wrapped his wrists for the tenth time since he had arrived. 

All eyes turned to Naito as the question they all had was voiced aloud. 

Naito leaned back in his chair, teeth chewing at his bottom lip pensively thinking about his interactions with Shingo. 

“Sink or swim right boys?” Naito responded after a long pause. “We’ll throw him in the deep end and see what happens.” 

Further discussion was halted by a knock on the door announcing it was time for the tag match leaving Evil alone in the locker room as his brothers made their exit. Agitatedly Evil paced around the locker room. He hated not getting to fight. It was a small consolation that he was going to fuck after all was said and done, but nothing beat the high of an adrenaline fueled fight followed by getting your rocks off. He wasn’t overly concerned about Shingo’s acceptance of the group’s penchant for sharing. He was either in or out. No skin of Evil’s back. 

Needing something to do Evil decided to roam the hallways and find some entertainment for the group after their match. He was given a wide berth due to the scowl on his face as he prowled, hooded eyes surveying the prospects. Finding himself disappointed with the offerings Evil made his way to upper level to glance over the audience. His eyes zeroed in a two young women about halfway up wearing LIJ shirts that had been cut and shredded to show off an almost indecent amount of skin and tiny skirts that barely covered their asses. In his mind there was no question as to what kind of attention they were seeking. Calling over a security guard Evil pointed them out and instructed they be delivered to LIJ’s locker room before the end of his match before he returned to the prepping area to get ready for his entrance. 

After their tag match the four members of LIJ headed back to the locker room in high spirits with Shingo’s successful debut. The crowd loved him and they worked together very well for their first match. 

“I need to get fucked.” Bushi announced as soon as they were in the confines of their sanctuary, plopping down on the couch. Shingo’s eyes widened briefly before he laughed. 

“A post-match fuck is always good.” He conceded going with the flow of his new stablemates. It wasn’t anything that wasn’t true. There wasn’t a better way to blow off steam than a hot quick fuck. 

“Be patient.” Naito said simply his eyes glued to the monitor in the corner of the room. As soon as Evil’s music started playing he was out the door to do his part with the run in save for Evil. 

“Want to go find some pussy?” Bushi asked Sanada who was laying across the bench watching Chris Jericho beat the crap out of Evil. It went against all their instincts not to run out and help, but that wasn't what LIJ was about and things were in motion for the future that it was best they not interfere in. 

Sanada was about to agree when he glanced at his messages and saw Evil had already procured some entertainment. 

“Nah, Evil’s got it.” Sanada said gesturing vaguely to his phone on the bench. 

Shingo listened with interest to the short conversation, his curiosity piqued. A knock on the door had him rising and opening it, glancing curiously at the security guard with two scantily clad women. 

“Evil said to bring them by,” The guard explained and Sanada waved them in, sitting up on the bench as Shingo shut the door in the guard’s face. 

Shingo stepped back, leaning against the wall and watching Bushi and Sanada in action. 

“You ruined my shirt just to look like a fucking slut,” Sanada said derisively to the bleached blonde girl who was wearing a Cold Skull t-shirt that had been shredded to reveal her stomach up to the underside of her tits and the neckline cut into a deep V that showed off the rest of her cleavage. 

“It got me in here didn’t it?” She responded haughtily with a smirk playing on her lips. 

“Something I’m sure you’re going to regret.” Sanada said looking her over slowly making no effort to hide his disdain. Shingo hid his smile as he watched her deflate a bit under Sanada’s manipulation, clearly not expecting him to be so dismissive of her charms. 

“What about you sweetheart?” Bushi chimed in. “You all slutted up hoping to get fucked by us?” 

“I was hoping to meet you,” She admitted. “My name’s….”

“I really don’t give a fuck what your name is.” Bushi cut her off. “What we care about is how well your mouth works.” 

Bushi pushed off the couch and moved to stand behind her, his hand grabbing on the back of her neck and forcing her head around until she was looking at Shingo. 

“Go say hi to Shingo. Show him how happy you are he joined our group.” Bushi gave her a shove in Shingo’s direction. With a few stumbling steps she fell to her knees in front of Shingo, her hands reaching for the waistband of his tights and rubbing his crotch through them. Shingo grunted in approval as his cock hardened under her hands. 

Soon his cock was out and in her mouth, her hot tongue caressing his thick rod while she hummed around him, her lips stretched wide to accommodate his girth. His fingers threaded in her hair and he began bobbing her along his cock at a steady pace. 

The sound of ripping fabric had him looking up, seeing Sanada ripping the shirt of the other girl in half leaving her looking shocked as he discarded it with a sneer. 

“Looks better on the floor.” Sanada told her making her whimper as his long fingers caught one of her nipples and pinched it. 

Bushi came up behind her and pulled her skirt over her hips then ripped her thong straight off and tossed it towards her ruined shirt then pushed on her shoulders so she knelt down before them. Both men freed their cocks and she quickly enveloped Sanada with her mouth as her hand stroked Bushi. 

The door of the locker room opened with Naito and Evil appearing. Naito immediately moved to where Shingo was fucking his girl’s face hard and fast, drool leaking down her face. Pushing down his pants Naito pulled her from Shingo’s cock and onto his own. She bobbed up and down his cock several times before being yanked back to Shingo’s dick and being pushed down on his cock. She lost all semblance of control as the two men pulled her back and forth between them every few moments. 

Behind them Evil stripped and grabbed the Cold Skull girl by her hair, yanking her to her feet and pushing her to the couch where Sanada and Bushi sat. Pushing her over at the waist so she could suck on their cocks Evil moved behind her pushing her legs apart so she was spread open for him. Her loud yelp as he slammed home was muffled around Bushi’s cock, Sanada complaining as she stopped stroking him. Sanada gave her a warning tug of the hair with a sharp command to stroke him accompanied by a loud smack on her ass by Evil. 

Naito and Shingo moved over to the bench, Shingo sitting and settling the girl down on his cock, her face out so she could continue sucking on Naito’s dick as Shingo fucked her. As he slammed up into her cunt she continuously gagged on Naito’s cock, getting deep throated with every thrust from Shingo while Naito kept a hold on her head and kept her lips locked around him. 

“Wanna switch?” Sanada’s strained voice had Shingo glancing in their direction, seeing Evil nod and pull from their girl’s pussy trading places as Sanada lined himself up behind her. Her mouth sucked on Bushi’s cock as her hand stroked Evil’s thick cock, aided by her own juices. Sanada grabbed her hips and slammed himself repeatedly into her dripping cunt. Bushi groaned as she deep throated him, swallowing hard around his cock before pulling off and switching to Evil’s dick, her hand replacing her mouth and quickly sliding along Bushi’s cock. 

“Cumming.” Shingo announced as he felt himself tightening inside her pussy, grunting as he pushed her forward and pulled his cock free spraying over her back. He slumped against the locker as Naito pulled from her mouth and laid her down on the locker room floor, situating himself between her legs and pushing his cock inside, hips pumping furiously as he panted above her. 

Pulling from his girl’s pussy Sanada yanked her neck around, pulling her from Evil’s cock and sticking himself in her throat as he came with a grunt. Evil growled and pulled her right back to his cock as Bushi rose to take his turn with her pussy. 

“Her mouth sucks.” Evil proclaimed pushing her off in disgust a moment later. “Yours any good Shingo?” 

“She's not bad.” Shingo answered, watching as Evil left his girl to Bushi and moved over to kneel in front of the other woman. Pulling her head up he forced his cock into her throat giving a small nod of approval as she gagged around his girth. 

Bushi finished with a groan, filling the pussy of his partner and smacking her on the ass as he pulled out. Falling down on the couch Bushi watched Naito and Evil with the other girl, Naito’s face red with effort as he fucked her. Naito gave a final thrust before pulling out and stroking his cock, spraying his load over her stomach with a sigh as Evil pulled from her mouth and covered her face with his own seed. 

Pushing her face away with a snarl Evil climbed to his feet and headed straight to the showers. 

“Time for you to go ladies,” Naito said as he gingerly climbed to his own feet with a wince as his knees had definitely not appreciated the position.

“Ladies? Really Naito?” Sanada scoffed. “Call them what they are. Sluts who just fucked five guys cause they’re somewhat famous.” He rolled his eyes grabbing his own gear and walking to the showers to clean up. 

Naito chuckled and ushered the girls out the door, ignoring their protests of torn clothes and bodily fluids left behind as he shut the door in their faces before turning to Shingo with a grin. 

“What do you think about that welcome?” He asked running a hand through his messy hair. 

“I think I should have come over to LIJ a long time ago.” Shingo said with a grin.


	7. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIJ prepare for a night out   
> Prompt request filled for "Just keep your clothes on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol use, explicit language, drunkenness

As serious and stern as Shingo Takagi could be, there was another side to him. Hidden behind the gruff exterior was a fun loving, affable man that the rest of LIJ were quickly discovering could almost rival Hiromu’s love for fun.   
It was after a particularly long week of matches that Shingo decided the boys needed a night out to relieve their tensions and have some fun. It didn’t take much effort for Hiromu to be on board, all Shingo had to do was mention Karaoke and Hiromu was ready to corral the others into the plan. 

Their first stop was Bushi. Both Hiromu and Shingo felt he would be the next easiest to coax into a night out. A few shots of tequila and Bushi would be belting tunes with the best of them. Once Bushi was piled into Shingo’s SUV the next stop was Naito.   
It took a while for Naito to get convinced, given he was sound asleep when Hiromu bounced on top of him. Only after nonstop begging from Hiromu for over ten minutes and realizing there was no way he was getting out of the proclaimed mandatory night out did he begrudgingly get dressed and let Hiromu drag him to the waiting vehicle. 

They caught Sanada on his way out the door, the well-dressed man stopping on the steps as Shingo screeched to a stop at the top of his driveway. 

“Fuck.” Sanada muttered as Hiromu’s head poked out the passenger’s window. “Come on guys, I have plans.” 

“Nope. Get in the car.” Shingo called leaning over the wheel to see past Hiromu. “C’mon we’ve got to go get Evil.” 

Resignation in his every step Sanada climbed into the back seat of the SUV. Sharing a commiserating glance with Bushi as he buckled in Sanada soon got over his little snit as he fell into easy conversation with his brothers. Now that his plans were derailed he might as well accept his fate and enjoy the rare night out with his boys. Finding a bottle of whisky tucked under the seat Sanada helped himself to it. If they were doing karaoke tonight, he was going to need some liquid courage. 

“You don’t think he has a guest over do you?” Shingo asked as Sanada let them into Evil’s house and they were greeted by silence. 

“Still scarred from the dungeon Shingo?” Sanada teased with a small giggle as Shingo rolled his eyes. He hadn’t yet Sanada sloppy drunk, but he had a feeling that tonight he might have a front row seat. The way Sanada was sucking on that whisky bottle pretty much guaranteed it. Should make for an interesting night. 

“Whatever Evil’s into I’m happy to support.” Shingo said. “I’m just not too sure about seeing it.” 

“You’ll come around. The dungeon is lots of fun.” Hiromu said cheerfully slapping Shingo on the shoulder. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” Evil’s voice floated down from the top of the stairs, bringing their attention to him. He looked like he was heading out for the night as well and looked about as pleased as Sanada did at having his plans interrupted. 

“Shingo’s torturing us tonight.” Naito called. “Let’s go.” 

Evil’s eyes narrowed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. There was only activity that Naito would refer to that way.

“What are we doing?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Karaoke,” Shingo announced gleefully. 

“Oh fuck me,” Evil muttered immediately moving to grab a bottle of scotch off his countertop before following Shingo and Sanada out the door. He was going to take his cue from Sanada who looked like he was well into his cups. A hazy grin lifted the normally polished man’s lips as he slung his arm around Evil’s shoulders and pulled him into a half hug.

“Awww don’t be sour Evil.” Sanada teased. “You have a lovely singing voice. One for the angels.” 

He giggled, almost stumbling off the seat when Evil removed his arm and shoved him away with a dirty look. 

“You and I both know I don’t.” Evil said grumpily as he climbed into the car where Bushi and Naito were already seated. Hiromu’s eyes were bright with excitement. He loved karaoke and now he had a partner in Shingo who loved the activity just as much. Of course neither of them sounded like strangled cats when they were singing. 

Uncapping the bottle of scotch Evil took a deep swallow ignoring the chatter of his brothers in favor of getting a head start on the drinking. Or in Sanada’s case, catching up to him. 

“Get your ass out of my face.” Evil grumbled as Sanada stood up leaning in between the front seat so he could look at Hiromu as they conversed. “Seriously, who let Sanada get this drunk already?” 

Maneuvering around the seats Evil got himself situated away from Sanada who had ignored his rumblings in favor of continuing the conversation. 

“You’re just mad because Sanada is your only defense against not singing.” Shingo said meeting Evil’s gaze in the rearview mirror. “If he sings you sing.”

Evil huffed and took another swig from the bottle. Shingo wasn’t wrong. When Sanada kept his head Evil could avoid singing, the two could watch and make fun of their brothers together. But drunk Sanada would be right in the midst of the shenanigans which would mean Evil would be forced to participate as well. His one wall of defense would become an ally to his enemies. 

Shingo pulled into the valet lane in front of the karaoke bar, LIJ tumbling out one by one. Seeing they were missing one Sanada reached back into the vehicle and grabbed Evil’s hand, hauling him out. 

“Come on Evil, we’re going to sing together.” Sanada said, laughing as he nearly tripped over the curb. 

Pulling himself free from Sanada’s grasp Evil let out a sigh and resigned himself to a long evening. 

“Just keep your clothes on this time!” Evil snapped swallowing the last of his scotch from the bottle.


	8. Hung Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what he does Sanada just can't seem to let go of his past   
> Prompt request filled for “You can call me whenever you want to.” And “Stop fussing, I’m braiding your hair” and “You ruined my shirt”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, explicit language, alcohol use, references to bad break up

The night had started out so promising. Sanada had found a pretty, wild, and kinky woman at the club who was down for every nasty thing he whispered in her ear, grinding her body against him and practically fucking him in the middle of the dance floor. As he was pulling her up the stairs to his private VIP room she had suggested inviting her friend to join them. Sanada had no objections provided she was hot, which his companion assured him he wouldn’t be disappointed. 

Things only went to hell when the mystery woman joined them. Sanada was on top, pants at his ankles, her legs around his waist about to shove his cock home when new hands appeared on his shoulders. He didn’t pay much attention until the new girl leaned close and he got a whiff of her perfume. Perfume that had him wilting and stiffening at the same time. Perfume that was the same one that his ex-girlfriend Kana wore exclusively. He couldn’t stomach being with a woman that smelled like her. Craning his neck to tell her to get lost Sanada froze as he saw Kana standing behind him. 

He hadn’t even said a word, pushing off the woman below him and hightailing it out of the club. In the back of the taxi he had hopped into Sanada rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes as he leaned back with a groan. Millions of people in this fucking city and he had to run into her. He wanted to forget how good she had looked in that brief glimpse he got of her. Halfway to drunk, and now sexually frustrated all his body wanted to do was crawl up on Kana and remember how good it felt sinking his cock into her tight heat. 

Pulling out his phone Sanada brought up the contacts, his finger hovering over her name. Three years later and her number was still in his phone. Evil would murder him if he knew it. Hell, so would the rest of them. With a heavy sigh his thumb scrolled through his contacts, repeatedly coming back to Kana’s name, fingers itching to press the call button. Finally he pressed down on a name, not the one he wanted to be calling, but the smarter choice. 

“Sanada-chan!” Hiromu exclaimed as he answered the call. 

“Hey, Hiro.” Sanada said, pausing for a moment as he cleared his throat. He didn’t want to burden Hiromu. He was supposed to be the big brother, protect Hiromu but he couldn’t help but think of the last time Kana had crossed his path, how Hiromu had been there for him. “You home? Is it alright if I come by?” 

After assurances to Sanada that he was more than welcome to come by his house Hiromu hung up the phone with a frown. He didn’t know what had Sanada reaching out to him, but the fact that he was had alarm bells ringing. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you.” Sanada said as Hiromu ushered him into the house.

“Hush now. You can call me whenever you want to.” Hiromu said. “You know that Sanada.” 

Grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge Hiromu joined Sanada on the couch running a critical eye over his friend who looked much to tense for Hiromu’s liking. Sanada was well-dressed as usual, wearing dark wash jeans and a navy blue button down, though he looked like he was barely holding on. Hiromu’s eyes flickering down to the phone held in Sanada’s hand. When he saw the name his fingers were hovering over anger filled him. 

“Give me that.” Hiromu said ripping the phone from Sanada’s hand. “You’re not calling that bitch.” 

“I wasn’t gonna.” Sanada said sullenly gulping back the beer Hiromu had handed him. 

“I don’t know why she’s still in your phone.” Hiromu chastised. “You need to delete her. You’re never going to get over her if you keep even a piece of her in your life.” 

“I’m trying Hiromu.” Sanada spat harshly. “I didn’t go looking for her. I didn’t call her. She was just there. She’s always just there.” 

As he once again watched the strongest man he knew break down over some stupid bitch, Hiromu let fury burn through him for a brief second before pulling Sanada’s head into his chest, stroking his fingers through Sanada’s hair and pushing out the anger. Now wasn’t the time. 

Reaching into his pocket without disturbing Sanada Hiromu sent out a group text to the rest of LIJ. He was sure Sanada would protest, but they all needed to be together tonight. Whether Sanada would admit it or not he was struggling. Him calling Hiromu was proof enough of that. 

“You don’t need to ruin everyone’s night out.” Sanada complained, pulling away from Hiromu when he told him he had called in the troops. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine.” Hiromu argued. “Look at you. You’re crying. You ruined my shirt.” 

Sanada grimaced as he looked at Hiromu’s tear soaked shirt and heaved a sigh. He should’ve just gone home. Now Hiromu and the rest of his brothers were going to get roped into his drama. He was irritated with himself for letting Kana get to him. Again. 

A knock on the door interrupted his self-flagellation, Hiromu hurrying to answer the summons and letting in Shingo, Naito and Bushi, and holding open the door as he saw Evil pulling up the curb. After a brief huddle in the doorway, with Sanada pretending he couldn’t hear them perfectly, Naito decreed nobody was to bring up the K name and they were just to work on getting Sanada back to his normal self. 

Cases of beer in hand Shingo set them out on the coffee table, clapping Sanada on the shoulder as he settled on the loveseat across from him. Hiromu perched on the armrest of the couch while Evil sat next to Sanada with Naito on the other side. Bushi joined Shingo on the loveseat, silence descending over the room until Evil spoke up. 

“I’m tired of this bitch messing with you.” 

“Evil!” Naito said sharply in reprimand. 

“What? I didn’t say her name.” Evil said. 

“Don’t treat me like a baby.” Sanada grumbled. “I’m not made of glass.” 

“When it comes to Kana you are.” Bushi said. “I don’t know why this girl is so deep in your fucking head, but every time she crosses your path you end up in pieces.” 

Sanada hung his head knowing Bushi was right. Too many times the past year they had watched him fall apart of this woman. 

“What the fuck are you doing Hiromu?” Evil snapped jerking his head away from Hiromu, wincing as Hiromu grabbed a handful of his hair and held on tight. 

“Stop fussing, I’m braiding your hair,” Hiromu said tugging Evil’s head back in place, smiling happily as Evil slumped in resignation, slowly separating the hair into strands. 

Shingo stood, handing bottles of beer to each of the men as they slowly relaxed into conversation. Despite Naito’s best efforts the conversation naturally veered back to Kana and the encounter with her tonight. Evil was the only one not contributing to the conversation, begrudgingly letting Hiromu make intricate braids in his hair while he stewed in anger. Despite tonight’s encounter being a coincidence Evil wasn’t happy. The last time Sanada had crossed paths with Kana, Evil had warned her what would happen if she didn’t stay away. Even if she hadn’t intended to, she had still broken his edict. He couldn’t let that go.


	9. Incompetence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manamie, the head of NJPW Human Resources finally gets a measure of revenge against LIJ   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “You’re a lot more attractive when you don’t open your fucking mouth” and “What’s in it for me?” and “I’m not sure I’m done with you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, bit of violence, threats, mentions of sexual content

Manamie smiled victoriously as she stepped out of the conference room, softly closing the door behind her on the meeting still in progress. She couldn’t believe it. They had finally given in and taken one of her suggestions for dealing with Los Ingobernables. It wasn’t a huge victory, but it was a victory nonetheless so she would take it. New Japan had agreed with her stance that LIJ could no longer fire women just because they slept with one or all of the stable members. Or wouldn’t sleep with one of them. From now on New Japan was going to require a viable fireable offense in order to let someone go. 

Manamie couldn’t wait to impart that tidbit on LIJ. She could already imagine the looks on their faces. Her smile faltered a bit as she thought about their reaction. There was no way they were going to take this lying down. She had already been subjected to Naito and Sanada’s displeasure for her previous incidents with them. Closing her office door behind her Manamie flopped into her desk chair and stared at her desk as she remembered both Naito and Sanada taking her over it. How much she enjoyed it though she was loathe to admit it. The whole damn group was a thorn in her side. Good sex didn’t negate the fact that they made her job nearly impossible. 

Pushing those thoughts away Manamie reached for the manila folder on the corner of her desk. The folder that contained the resumes of individuals who had sent in resumes for the personal assistant position. Carefully perusing them Manamie selected five for interview. She was determined to find the perfect candidate; to find someone that Naito couldn’t possibly get fired. Of course Manamie still held firmly to the belief that LIJ had no need for a personal assistant. In fact they seemed to run like a well-oiled machine when one wasn’t in the picture. Never missed an appearance. Rarely late. Exceptions as always for Naito, but everyone else was where they were supposed to be when they were supposed to be there. Pointing that out to the management had fallen on deaf ears. 

A week later Manamie had her girl, Jona Sato, in tow as she led her through the various hallways towards the LIJ locker room, ready to introduce them to their latest assistant. Telling them they wouldn’t be able to fire their new assistant on a whim had gone over about as well as she expected and she still got a shiver down her spine as she remembered the look in Evil’s eyes as he glared at her. Intimidating didn’t even begin to describe the feelings he evoked in her.

Knocking on the door she waited to receive the all clear before opening the door. She had made the mistake once of not waiting. Never again. Upon entering Manamie and Jona stopped short taking in the scene before them. Hiromu was laid out on the floor with Evil on his back, the bigger man’s arm wrapped around the throat choking him as a towel clad Sanada watched with a smirk. Bushi was shaking his head while laughing and shouting words of encouragement to the squirming Hiromu. Manamie found Naito stretched out on the couch, one eye open and lazily watching the fight ready to step in if it looked like Evil may actually murder Hiromu. Finally Evil released Hiromu’s throat, grabbing his hair and whispering some threat in his ear before climbing off Hiromu’s back. Hiromu laughed and remained on his stomach laying his head down on his arms. Immediately the room settled back into a sense of normalcy as Bushi turned his attention to the pretty girl at Manamie’s side. 

“Manamie, you brought us a treat!” Bushi said with a smile. “That’s so nice of you.” 

“She’s not a treat,” Manamie said harshly making his smile dim. “This is Jona Sato. She is your new assistant.” 

“Impossible.” Naito said sitting up and glaring at Manamie. “Did you forget the discussion in your office before I fucked you on your desk?” He smirked as Manamie blushed deeply. “I don’t recall her passing an oral exam.” 

“She’s not taking an oral exam Naito.” Manamie told him firmly. “She’s hired. She’s your assistant. You do recall our recent discussion regarding termination of employment don’t you?” Manamie asked smugly as Naito sneered at her. 

“You’re a lot more attractive when you don’t open your fucking mouth” Evil said with a glare. “Maybe someone needs to introduce you to a gag.” Manamie found herself locked in his stare, her heart racing as she imagined Evil pounding into her from behind while a ball gag confined her moans. 

“I’ll just leave you all to get acquainted.” Manamie said as her face burned red, turning on her heel and making a hasty retreat. 

“Bitch needs a trip to the dungeon.” Evil muttered glaring at the closed door. 

“Later Evil. For now we apparently have a new assistant to welcome.” Naito said halting Evil’s plans to go hunt down Manamie and give her a little lesson in respect. 

They turned their gazes to Jona only to find she had found a seat in the corner and had her face buried in her phone. The five men surrounded her, Sanada reaching and snatching her phone from her hands. 

“You need to put together our schedules for the week.” Naito informed her when she simply stared up at them with a bored expression. “There are instructions from the last assistant on top of the schedules. Do try not to screw it up.” 

“What’s in it for me?” Jona said with irritation soaking her tone. 

“It’s your goddamn job. What do you mean what’s in it for you?” Bushi snapped. “You are our assistant. Get off your ass and do as you’re told.” 

“Fine.” She snapped with a huff getting to her feet and pushing past the men. Grabbing the stack of papers she flounced from the room, leaving them staring after her in stunned silence. 

That was the last they saw of her that day, and over the course of the next several days they rarely saw her. Things were in chaos as they had no schedules and she refused to impart information to them. She was rarely where she was supposed to be and Naito was at the end of his rope. 

“I want her fired.” Naito proclaimed pushing into Manamie’s office without invitation. “She needs to go.” 

“Naito, you know the rule.” Manamie said firmly, refusing to rise to his antics. 

“You don’t understand. I actually have a legitimate complaint.” Naito protested violently. “She doesn’t do anything.”

“Really Naito? You are seriously complaining of someone not doing anything?” Manamie said disbelievingly. “Speaking of not doing anything, what’s your excuse for no-showing the magazine interview this morning?” 

“I didn’t know I had an interview.” Naito said. “I told you she doesn’t do anything. She never told me there was an interview today. She doesn’t tell any of us anything.” 

Manamie rolled her eyes not believing a word he was saying as she picked up her phone. 

“Jona-chan, can you please come to my office?” Manamie said when LIJ’s assistant answered her phone. 

Moments later Jona appeared in Manamie’s office with a bright smile. Manamie gave her a return smile full of reassurance hoping to soothe the young girl’s nerves as Naito glared at her.

“Jona-chan, Naito-sama is claiming you never told him about his interview this morning.” Manamie said watching carefully as Jona’s eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. 

"I did tell him. It was on the schedule I gave him last night and I reminded him this morning before I accompanied Evil-sama to his photo shoot. I swear Manamie. He knew.” Jona professed.

“Thank you Jona-chan. That will be all.” Manamie said with a smug grin. Jona had confirmed exactly what she thought. 

“What do you have to say for yourself Naito?” Manamie asked. Naito was still staring after Jona in complete disbelief that she had outright lied to Manamie. 

“She’s a lying bitch.” Naito snapped turning his attention back to Manamie. “I want her gone.” 

“Well, unfortunately, that is not going to work this time around. I’m not firing someone because you can’t be bothered to do your job. Now I’ve managed to reschedule your interview, so you’ll need to head out in order to make it. Please do try to show up this time.” Manamie said with a cold smile. 

“I liked you better before I fucked you.” Naito growled storming out of her office. He didn’t have time right now, but that little bitch Jona was going to pay. 

Manamie barely had time to recover from Naito’s visit before another LIJ member darkened her doorway. This one sent a chill through her as Evil glared, his sneer promising violence. 

“Whatever you’re trying to pull with this little girl needs to stop.” Evil said. “She’s incompetent and if her employment continues I’m not going to be responsible for my actions.” 

“You can’t just barge in my office and make threats Evil.” Manamie retorted trying not to let him see just how much he intimidated her. 

“She had me in the wrong fucking place three times this morning.” Evil snapped. “Driving all over fucking town because she can’t read simple instructions. She’s an idiot and she needs to go.” 

“She’s staying and you better learn to work with her.” Manamie said, disregarding his comments. She finally had authority to not fire someone on LIJ’s whims and she wasn’t about to capitulate this early. She rose to her feet, walking towards her door and moving to shut it as she dismissed Evil. “I’m done with this conversation.” 

“I’m not sure I’m done with you” Evil said stopping Manamie from closing the door on him with his hand. Pushing it back Evil stalked towards the now quickly retreating Manamie, kicking the door shut behind him as he moved. 

“Evil, you need to stop and get out of my office.” Manamie said as he converged on her. Before she knew it she found herself between the wall and Evil’s thick frame, his hand grabbing her jaw and squeezing tightly. 

“Tell me to stop again. I dare you.” He snapped glaring down at her. “You’re a mouthy fucking bitch who doesn’t seem to be able to stay out of our business.” Manamie whimpered as his grip tightened positive she was going to have bruises tomorrow. “Know your role, do your job and fire that cunt.” 

Evil pushed off her and stormed out of the office, leaving a wide-eyed Manamie staring at his retreating form. Pushing off the wall Manamie swallowed the lump in her throat and moved to sit down at her desk, Evil’s unspoken threat reverberating through her mind. 

Was sticking it to LIJ really worth the trouble she was courting?


	10. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naito is on vacation in Mexico catching up with the local chapter of Los Ingobernables when his brethren from Japan join them for some good times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, sexual content, violence, bar fights, bribery, alcohol use, bullying

“Alright sweetling, you can fuck off now.” Naito said with an unrepentant grin. Studious Girl from last night had just finished sucking him off and now he was ready to start the day. He didn’t stick around to listen to her sputtered indignation, rising from the bed and heading towards the bathroom humming an off-key tune. He was in a great mood this morning. He had woken up with Studious Girl’s full pouty lips wrapped around his cock, just like he had hoped last night, and in just a few hours he was going to be joined by his Los Ingobernables brethren from Japan. They would then be meeting up with the Mexican chapter of the brotherhood and then all hell would break loose. Lots of fucking and fighting to be had. The two things that made Naito the happiest. As long as Studious Girl was long gone by the time he was done showering, things would continue swimmingly. 

Exiting the bathroom, Naito ran the towel over his head, ruffling his hair dry. Pleased to see the room empty, he discarded the towel around his waist and padded across the small hotel room towards his suitcase. As he slid on a pair of black jeans his phone pinged with a message. A grin lit up his face as he read the message from Bushi indicating they had landed at the airport and would be heading his direction as soon as they rented a car. Flipping on the TV, Naito found an old movie to watch, kicking back against the bedspread to enjoy his last bit of peace before chaos descended. Once the boys got here, it would be non-stop partying for the next several days. He must have dozed off because the next thing Naito knew he was being startled by a loud pounding on his hotel door. Rubbing his hand over his face to clear the sleep he opened the door with a wide yawn. 

He laughed as Evil barreled in, picking him up off his feet and swinging him around before they were joined in a boisterous group hug, voices excitedly chattering on top of each other as they all greeted their leader. They were more than just stable mates, they were family, and they had missed Naito while he was gone. With a grin Naito slung his arm around Hiromu’s shoulder holding out a fist to the stuffed cat in his arms. Hiromu smiled and held out Daryl’s paw for the requisite fist bump, grin getting brighter as Naito rubbed the cat’s head as he disengaged. Settling around the room the group made plans for lunch and a little sightseeing before they would meet up at the bar later with Rush and Pierroth, the local ungovernable members. 

Because he is an asshole and was hoping Studious Girl might return and he could give her a hard time, Naito took them to the little restaurant she was at when he saw her yesterday, sitting out on the patio with pitchers of beer and plentiful appetizers scattered around their table. While they ate Naito filled them in on his exploits from the night before, as well as from the course of his vacation, and in turn the guys told their tales. Unfortunately, Studious Girl never made an appearance. After a few pitchers of beer the group wandered around the little town, flirting with the pretty senoritas in the shops as they went. 

“Chicks just love him and his damn cat.” Bushi muttered as they watched a trio of young women flirting with Hiromu, stroking the cat and Hiromu’s hair while he giggled. 

“Yeah, he knows how to fucking work it too.” Evil said giving props to their little brother. By far the most innocent of the bunch, though that wasn’t saying much, the older members of the group looked out for their little brother. His sometimes childish demeanor, and the fact that he was a little bit off in the head, led people to underestimate him and try to take advantage of him. They soon learned that Hiromu was a little badass, a legit ticking time bomb that you didn’t want to be around when the fuse ran out. But, as was sometimes the case, if Hiromu was not feeling up to defending himself; he had four brothers who were more than happy to take up his battles. 

As the sun sank low in the sky, casting shadows over the town LIJ made their way to the bar where they were meeting Rush and Pierroth. They were greeted by their friends with rounds of beer and a tray full of tequila shots at the ready, loud greetings abounded as everyone began chattering amongst each other. 

Tossing back another shot, Naito assessed the room with a calculating gaze. What is with this town and couples he thought as he didn’t spot more than a couple of single females throughout the room. Grabbing a cold cerveza from the ice bucket on the table he looked back over the couples, noting many attractive females and gave a shrug. He supposed he could mess around with some loved-up females. He would take his fun tonight where he could get it. 

Yesterday was tranquilo, he didn’t want to work. Today, he was refreshed and ready for whatever may come, so he was willing to expend some effort. Leaning towards Sanada who was seated on the stool next to him making eyes at someone, Naito caught his attention.

“Feel like a game Sanada?” He asked his partner in crime with a sly smile.

“Always.” Sanada replied. “What do you have in mind?” 

He threw back a shot of tequila, glancing around the room in an effort to guess what Naito was up to. 

“There are a lot of couples, no?” Naito asked seeing Sanada evaluating the room. Sanada nodded in agreement, arching an eyebrow in silent question waiting for Naito to get on with it. 

“I propose we see who can score the most with these unavailable females. Any type of sexual contact counts.” Naito said. They had played games like this before, they both knew sexual contact meant genitals had to be involved. Just making out didn’t count. 

“You’re on. “ Sanada said with a grin, sliding off his barstool and slapping Naito on the back. “And be prepared to lose.” 

Naito watched as Sanada trailed after a woman who had just left the table she had been seated at with a man who was obviously her date. 

“That asshole.” He cursed as he saw the woman glance back at the following Sanada as she walked into the ladies room. Sanada had obviously already planted some seeds that Naito had missed and now had a leg up on the competition. Taking a long pull from his beer Naito quickly scanned the room for the easiest target. He needed to even the playing field and fast. He’d be damned if he was going to let his protégé burn him. If he was playing this game, he usually liked to go for the most obviously in love couple, it upped the stakes quite a bit, but tonight was about numbers, so he would take it easy for now. If the night allowed for it, he would play his style later. 

His luck appeared to turning up as he spotted a pretty little senorita morosely stirring her frozen margarita with a straw. Her boyfriend had his arm slung around her shoulder, but was clearly not paying her any attention, laughing and chatting with his friends. She glanced around the room, gaze landing on Naito who gave his most charming smile and tipped his beer bottle towards her. She quickly smiled back before looking back at her boyfriend and taking several gulps of her drink and signaling for another.

“Gotcha!” Naito said aloud. “Drink up baby.” 

“You on the prowl Tetsuya?” Rush asked slinging his arm around Naito’s shoulders. 

“Of course.” Naito scoffed. “When am I not?” Rush laughed and returned to his conversation leaving Naito to resume his flirting. He watched as she got tired of waiting for the waitress, striding purposefully towards the bar, gliding right past him. Naito turned to enjoy the view of her supple ass encased in a bright yellow mini skirt. He idly wondered what color her panties were as she raised up on her tiptoes in an effort to get the bartender’s attention, causing her skirt to rise almost scandalously. 

Like a predator stalking its prey, Naito slid up behind her, close enough that she could feel his body heat, but not touching her. Leaning over her shoulder Naito snapped his fingers immediately gaining the attention of the bartender and ordering her drink.

“You know, if had a woman as beautiful as you sitting with me I wouldn’t be talking to my male friends.” Naito said smoothly. “In fact, I don’t think I would be doing any talking at all. I think I would have you pushed up against a wall with my tongue buried in your pretty little pussy.” He stared intensely into her eyes, letting her see exactly how much he would enjoy that, hiding his smirk as her breath hitched. Her eyes darted over to her boyfriend, who hadn’t even noticed she was gone before flickering back to him. 

“Please,” She whimpered. 

“Let’s go to the ladies’ room.” Naito suggested motioning for her to lead the way. As the entered the hallway leading back to the bathrooms they passed Sanada who narrowed his eyes as he saw Naito pass. 

“Pickings are getting kind of slim.” Naito commented a few hours later as Sanada was preparing to follow his latest into the back. 

“Getting a bit boring here.” The rest of the table nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll liven it up.” Sanada said with a smirk. “Just give me a few minutes.” 

Ten minutes later Sanada trailed out of the back behind his latest conquest who rejoined her lover who was none the wiser to what had just occurred. Rather than rejoin his brothers Sanada continued past the table, making them all look on curiously as to what he had planned. Having a feeling things were about to liven up, Pierroth casually strode up to the bar and slapped down several hundred dollars. 

“No policia por favor.” He said with a nod at the stack of cash. It was more than enough to cover any potential damage and for them to pocket a nice chunk. The bartender nodded, sliding the money into his pocket. 

Coming right up to the woman’s table, Seiya pulled her lacy panties from his pocket and dropped it right in the middle of her boyfriend’s plate. 

“You forgot these. “ He said with a smug smile delivered right at the man. 

The woman’s boyfriend jumped to his feet, swinging his fist at Sanada who easily dodged it, before swinging back with a punch of his own, catching the man on the side of the head. Fists began flying as an all-out brawl broke out, the man’s friends trying to jump Sanada and the Los Ingobernables joining in the fray, bodies flying everywhere as glass shattered around. In the end the Los Ingobernables stood tall before being unceremoniously escorted from the bar. 

Laughing boisterously as they trampled down the street, the group made their way to another bar, taking up residence at a table and quickly surveying the scene. Seeing the lack of couples in their new location Naito turned to Sanada.

“Call it a draw?” He asked. 

“Draw.” Sanada said, the two shaking hands on the deal. 

As the group settled in, eventually they ended up with a group of senoritas who found themselves perched on the lap of each member of the group, with the exception of Hiromu who somehow had two women cooing over him, suggestively stroking his cat. He was lapping up the attention, moving off to a corner with the girls with a sly smile at his stable mates. 

“How the hell does he get all the girls with that damn cat?” Evil said, shaking his head with a smile, hands firmly wrapped around the hips of the woman on his lap. 

“It’s so cute.” She cooed glancing in that direction. “He loves that little kitty.”

“Nobody asked for your opinion sweetheart.” Evil told her. “Just sit here and look pretty.” She huffed in aggravation, but did as directed without much too fuss, making no attempt to leave Evil’s lap. 

After a while some of the bar patrons started getting rather upset that all the females were flocking to the famous wrestlers. A few of the braver patrons decided to strike out at the invaders. 

“Hey give him back!” Hiromu’s shriek cut through the loud din in the bar, catching the immediate attention of his stable mates. Sanada, Evil and Naito shot to their feet as they looked over at Hiromu, seeing a couple of guys had grabbed Daryl and were taunting Hiromu. 

“Those fuckers” Naito growled storming in that direction. Hiromu had just gotten his friend replaced, and Naito for damn sure wasn’t going to let his brother’s heart get broken again, especially by some drunk idiots. 

“Fucking little pussy with his little kitty cat.” One of the men taunted, shaking Daryl in Hiromu’s face and yanking it back as the younger man tried to grab it. 

“I sincerely hope you weren’t talking to my brother like that!” Evil growled, grabbing the man by the arm and spinning him around to face him. The man’s face paled as he saw him and his friend surrounded by the six Los Ingobernables members who all looked ready to lay down. 

“Give him back his cat.” Sanada said his voice low, eyes narrowed, anger emanating from his expression. 

The man slowly handed Daryl back to Hiromu who clung tightly to the animal, his face still distraught. Naito was pissed that these assholes were ruining his friend’s night out. Hiromu didn’t deserve to be treated like that. 

“We aren’t going to let them get away with fucking with Hiromu and Daryl are we Naito?” Sanada checked. 

“Hell no we aren’t.” Naito confirmed stepping forward to push the man in the chest before swinging his fist into his jaw. 

That was all it took for yet another brawl to break out, Pierroth heading to the bar with a rueful smile, pulling out another stack of bills. He had come prepared fully anticipating fights to break out.

“No policia?” He said again waving the bills. The man behind the bar nodded, taking the bribe as Pierroth returned to the fray. 

 

After the fight was over, the group once again found themselves in the street. Looking up Naito saw the sun beginning to rise. 

“Well, that was a pretty successful night.” He commented. “Lots of pussy, lots of fighting. Works for me.” The group broke into laughter strolling down the streets in search of a liquor store to continue the party back at their hotel since the bars were shutting down and they were nowhere near done.


End file.
